


Negative sex

by Infernal_snow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infernal_snow/pseuds/Infernal_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто, собственно, жертва? Та, которая уже даже не жмется к стене, или тот, кто сейчас не совсем соображает, что происходит, потому что у него что-то случилось с головой? Ну а как еще объяснить то, что он просто-напросто проигнорировал Поттера, оставив его на совести Долохова и Нотта, и свернул с выполнения поставленной задачи лишь для того, чтобы зажать гребаную Грейнджер в темном углу министерства?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negative sex

Люциус задыхался ни то от перевозбуждения, ни то от того, что чувствовал случайную неограниченную власть. Грязнокровка не вырывалась, но и не пыталась изображать из себя гордую бесстрашную девицу, не способную снизойти до страха перед каким-то там пожирателем, который ее безоружную сотрет с лица земли в один лишь миг. Вообще, Грейнджер была достаточно смышленой, если не брать во внимание ее бесполезную связь с золотым трио. Но какая ему разница? То, что происходит сейчас – лишь воля случая. Он не знал ее тогда, да и на будущее касаемо нее никаких планов нет. Не более, чем забавный поворот. Настолько забавный, что от ядовитой ухмылки сводит скулы.  
Девчонка глядела него широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых читался неприкрытый ужас.   
Конечно… Она осталась одна. Один на один со взрослым, опытным боевым магом.   
Какие у нее шансы вымолить спасение? Люциусу даже не пришлось прибегать к легилименции, чтобы увидеть, как складывается логическая цепочка в ее растрёпанной гриффиндорской башке…  
Грубо. Вероятность нулевая.

\- Что, - слишком злорадно даже для себя самого ухмыльнулся он, - неужели так страшно принадлежать мужчине с фамилией Малфой? 

Да черта-с-два!! Что это был за вопрос, и как его трактовать? Не сказать, чтобы внезапное помутнение Люциуса пугало и сбивало с толку, но ощущения при этом были крайне странными, будто кто-то другой руководит его телом и языком. Движения плавные, голова слишком легкая, и бесконечное желание лить тягучий словесный яд прямо ей в уши, чтобы ее развитый мозг впитывал информацию до единого звука и заставлял крупно дрожать. Не было никаких гарантий, что при этом маски искусного светловолосого лжеца треснули и со звоном осыпались на пол, и где в таком случае найти подтверждение того, что это лишь типичная игра хищника и жертвы? 

Кто, собственно, жертва? Та, которая уже даже не жмется к стене, или тот, кто сейчас не совсем соображает, что происходит, потому что у него что-то случилось с головой? Ну а как еще объяснить то, что он просто-напросто проигнорировал Поттера, оставив его на совести Долохова и Нотта, и свернул с выполнения поставленной задачи лишь для того, чтобы зажать гребаную Грейнджер в темном углу министерства? Не смешно ли?

Не смешно.

\- Не важно, кто вы, - ее голос звенел от ярости и унижения, а из глаз струились несдерживаемые слезы, - у меня есть сотни причин ненавидеть каждого из ваших рядов, и еще пару сотен для того, чтобы ненавидеть конкретно вас. Что вы хотите от меня услышать?! - вскрикнула она, давясь слезами. Лицо раскраснелось, но едва ли исказилось рыданиями: стресс не давал ей нормально проявить свою позорную зависимость от проблемы, в которую она попала. Либо Люциус сильно ошибался, но об этом он думать не хотел. Если он ошибся (ах, если бы он снова ошибся!), то это бы означало, что грязнокровка чем-то похожа на него, и в таком случае никакие убеждения «не мешать себя с грязью» эффекта не возымеют. Достаточно одной лишь мысли о том, что ты допустил ошибку, и ты непременно ее допустишь.

\- А что от тебя можно услышать кроме бессмысленного лепета?  
\- Какого хрена вы это спрашиваете? – не сбавляла она тон, - Не все ли равно? Прихлопните меня, словно… Таракана, - девушка сморщилась, и почему-то на ум ей сразу пришел белобрысый наследник.  
\- …а вечером, за бутылкой огневиски избавитесь от тревожащих воспоминаний. 

Последний раз громко всхлипнув, Гермиона медленно выдохнула через рот и замолчала. У Люциуса больно кольнуло где-то под сердцем, но не было ни единой причины разорвать зрительный контакт с магглорожденной ведьмой. Никакого очарования даже в беспомощности. Сырой, хоть и в меру разумный кусок дамблдоровского «пушечного мяса», с доверчивой злобой пытающегося заглянуть в душу врагу даже на смертном одре. Неприметные карие глаза мерцали в тусклом свете, не отображая ничего, что ему так было нужно. 

Страх? Как банально, Мерлин! Давайте же оставим это злодеям из сказок – упоение предсмертным ужасом, мольбами о пощаде и криками осиротевших детей. Это совсем не та война, в которой нашлось бы место картинности. Есть отправная точка – грязнокровка, конечная точка эволюции – чистокровный волшебник с кучей связей, состоянием и родословной, как у породистого пуделя. Остановимся здесь.

Ухоженные пальцы заскребли по шершавой каменной стене, чтобы в следующий момент сжаться в кулак.   
В паху неприятно тянуло. 

\- Весьма забавны ваши фантазии насчет моего досуга, но его, как раз, я сегодня коротаю с вами. 

Он слегка наклонился, подсознательно ожидая, что, изрядно помятая погоней, гриффиндорка все же припадет к стене. Он нагнулся чуть ниже.

Подружка Поттера - если она жертва - вела себя неправильно, в корне неправильно. Было в ее натуре что-то такое, что чисто из вредности хотелось унизить, размазать. Это прямо сейчас заставляло поверить Драко на слово, и более не шпынять отпрыска за проявление юношеской заносчивости, потому что у парня, оказывается, талант. Только дар видения насквозь для Лорда, к которому была прямая дорога, не более, чем ненужная тряпка. Внимания недостойно, потому что с ним это не сработает.

Ее сбивчивое дыхание уже почти опаляло правую щеку, а перед глазами маячила маленькая кровавая ранка на подрагивающей нижней губе. Но это не клубящаяся ненависть. В отличие от своих "товарищей", ведьма знала, куда и на что она идет. Полное осознание всего пару раз проскользнуло в ее влажных глазах, четко обозначив ее догадки. Этого вполне хватит.

Но не хватит для того, чтобы выпустить из под гнета своего тела, чтобы прикончить или отпустить окончательно.  
Чумазая, растрепанная, она при этом пахла дождем. Это уже не тонкий шлейф, а четкое воспоминание, которое он, непременно прокрутит несколько раз за бокалом виски, после щедрой порции круциатуса от повелителя.   
Надо же, как угадала! 

Вероятнее всего дом на площади Гриммо оставил на ней свой след. Каждый раз разный: вчера это были Сириус и Нарцисса Блэк, сегодня Гермиона Грейнджер. Кто будет следующим - вопрос времени, но эта гнида не сгниет даже тогда, когда Малфой Менор сравняется с землей, а будет это ох как нескоро. Уж Люциус-то об этом позаботится.

\- Почему ты, грязнокровка? - один из главных РИТОРИЧЕСКИХ вопросов дня, - у ордена Феникса не хватает людей, поэтому они посылают на смерть юных дарований?  
\- А что, - выплюнула она, - много могут ваши... Товарищи?   
По маленькому помещению разнесся резкий звук пощечины.  
\- Прикрой свой рот, - прошипел мужчина, - и чего тебе не сиделось в твоем маггловском мирке? Выучилась бы на какого-нибудь экономиста, с твоими-то мозгами...  
\- Откуда вам знать?!  
\- Я похож на человека, который лезет в дело, не подготовившись?  
\- Тогда вам должно быть известно, Мистер Малфой, - сбавила тон она, - что я вам совершенно бесполезна в данной ситуации.

Шах и мат, Люциус. Не стоит недооценивать соперника с мозгами, пусть он и не кажется тебе ровней. Это не просто маггл, это маггл с палочкой, который знает о твоем мире и его законах слишком много, чтобы так просто пропасть без вести. Неприметное лицо не сотрется из памяти, запах дождя и бумаги вопьется в прошлое, словно лесной клещ. Пока еще не было понятно, чем может кончиться такое помешательство, но явно ничем хорошим.

\- И что тебе дает твой острый язык?   
\- То же, что и вам ваше остроумие. Оставьте это себе.  
Малфой выдохнул, резко придавив бледную девушку к стене, будто пытаясь выбить из нее дурь. Хотя дурь надо было выбивать из него.

В штанах стало до неловкости тесно, а мысль о гарантированном вечернем "круцио" показалась не такой уж пугающей. Отрезвляющий экспресс-урок, снимающий напряжение и приводящий в порядок разум. Что-то вроде шоковой терапии.  
Потому что хотеть эту девку не нормально. Это подружка Поттера, это враг Драко, да это и его враг, в конце концов! Ей едва исполнилось семнадцать, она любит маггловскую литературу и боится попасть впросак на любой мелочи. Как можно ЭТО ХОТЕТЬ так, что разум отключается, а тело действует самостоятельно? И если найдется достойный ответ на этот вопрос, то почему она тогда до сих пор цела? Ведь Люциус всегда получает то, чего хочет, и ни капли этого не стесняется.  
Девушка зажмурилась и неловко дернулась, когда кулак намеренно врезался в стену рядом с ее головой. Белые руки будут сбиты в кровь, что непременно станет объектом насмешек в родных рядах, если после этой ночи от них что-то останется. Просто... Она бы никогда об этом не задумалась, верно? Какая разница, насколько тяжел отец ее школьного врага? Мерзкий тип, такой же, как его сопливый, трусливый гаденыш, не способный со школьной скамьи ни на что, кроме плетения выгодных себе интриг и жалоб папочке. Какая разница, как пахнет человек, которого она видела всего пару раз в жизни (несомненно, это нечто дорогое, подходящее ему непозволительно точно), о чем он думает, и бьется ли его сердце?

Все вместе, все эти детали: внушительная трость, холодный взгляд, надменная ухмылка... Это все, что ей доводилось видеть, и не позволяло задуматься, что старший Малфой тот же самый человек, способный дышать и сходить с ума. 

Слизеринцы держали рот на замке, ибо по своей глупости наивно полагали, что длинноволосый статный красавец осуждающе глянет на них сверху вниз и устроит темную всему семейству, если Драко тронут хоть пальцем. Ну, чтобы было неповадно, или вроде того. Только Люциус их имен даже запомнить не старался, не говоря уже о том, чтобы удостаивать студентов вниманием. Для него одинаково не существовало никого кроме Поттера, его товарищей, и парочки детей пожирателей с факультета сына. Существовала зато отдельная категория людей, о которых Малфой помнил по тем или иным причинам, но сокурсники Драко в слишком большом проценте не входили в этот список.

И что теперь? В его голову засядет этот второсортный продукт? Быть того не может! Малфоям достается только лучшее.

\- Слишком легко ненавидеть нас, мисс Грейнджер, - спокойно проговорил он, наклонившись к ее уху, - а вы найдите, за что можно полюбить.  
\- Полюбить? - удивленно повторила она спустя пару секунд. Глупое, искусственное, неуместное слово. 

"Полюбить". Она будто пробовала его на вкус, чувствуя каждый звук на языке. Противно... Словно скисшее молоко. Каким же отвратительным может быть это слово!

\- ...Зачем?..

Но Люциус не знал зачем. В то время, как он прижимал хрупкое тело к стене, которое очень некстати ему представилось без неказистых тряпок, огорчение росло в геометрической прогрессии. Он допустил ошибку, хотя прекрасно ее видел, он пошел на поводу у своих желаний, словно глупое животное. Что теперь? Как успокаивать свою гордость, как повернуть время вспять, и исправить все?

\- Ты бы хотела все исправить, Грязнокровка? - тихо сказал он, вдыхая запах ее волос, - так, чтобы ничего этого не было.  
\- Разумеется - отчеканила девушка, попытавшись хотя бы немного его отстранить. Ей хотелось хотя бы вздохнуть полной грудью.  
\- Куда-то спешишь?  
\- Если вы не заметили, тут завязалось серьезное сражение, - саркастично заметила она.  
\- Счет пока в мою пользу, не находишь? 

Ее тон звенел от сдерживаемой ярости, что, как оказалось, заводило не хуже прежних способов. Одна ладонь порывисто скользнула под ее бедру, задирая нелепый серый свитер. Полутрансовое состояние дурманило, непонимание в блекло-карих глазах задавало установку. То, что эрекция упирается ей в бедро, не почувствовать было сложно, а вот поверить... Даже ему не под силу.

\- Что вы творите, мистер Малфой?  
\- Удивительно, - криво ухмыльнулся он, проникая холодными пальцами под нижнюю футболку цвета ее факультета, - как внезапна может быть судьба своих проявлениях.  
\- Прекратите это, - еле слышно выдохнула она, не смея пошевелиться. Не так проявлялся сейчас страх смерти, как искренне-юношеское удивление. Но, тем не менее, палочки у нее не было, значит шансы на сопротивление сводились к минимуму.

Что пошло не так? Пожиратели славились своими развлечениями, ходило много слухов о том, что могут делать на собраниях с молодыми грязнокровками, но всем байкам поверить было сложно. И еще сложнее было поверить в то, что Люциус Малфой к этому может быть причастен. Брезгливый сноб, который не то, что не хочет касаться, а даже смотреть в сторону тех, кого он называет отбросами. Его сын (черт в белых латах, будь он неладен с его трусостью) все это время безуспешно пытался повторять за своим единственным кумиром, который... Сейчас делает это.  
Один взмах палочкой, тихий шепот, и вязаное полотно разъехалось надвое открывая доступ к бледной коже. У нее пропорциональная фигура с узкой талией и маленькой грудью в простом хлопковом бюстгальтере. Горошины сосков явно выделялись на светлой ткани, и Люциус, не удержавшись, провел по ним пальцами. 

\- Ты ведь ничего не сможешь сделать.

Не вопрос - утверждение.

\- Я убью вас, не сомневайтесь.

А вот и вернулось то, чего он ждал. Маленькая отважная гриффиндорка, которая притворяется храбрым борцом за справедливость. Не удавалось только избавиться от мысли о том, что она чувствует тоже самое. Сознание взрослого, состоявшегося, но заблудившегося в себе человека, металось между тем, чтобы вставить себе мозги на прежнее место, и тем, чтобы почувствовать ее влажность на своих пальцах.

О, Мерлин! Люциус, успокойся! Она еще подросток, она трясется, как осиновый лист от напряжения и холода. С каких пор тебе так основательно снесло крышу? У тебя великолепная спутница, взрослый сын, и....  
Гора проблем, которые, мягко говоря, разрулить сложновато.

\- Лучше расслабься, - немного подумав, ответил он, наблюдая, как расползается внутри девичьей сущности липкая паника.   
Бесполезно бьющие в грудь ладони, тычки острыми коленями прекратила очередная пощечина и резкий рывок лохмотьев с плеч. Сейчас она непременно расплачется, и будь у Люциуса совесть - он бы уже давно прекратил.  
\- Убью, - прошипела она, - когда он принялся расстегивать пояс ее джинс, - Я убью тебя, ублюдок!!  
\- Не убьешь,- оскалился он, дергая ее штаны за пояс вниз, и убирая их подозрительно ловким движением палочки, - ничего ты не можешь без своей святой компании. Просто заткнись.

Правда вместо того, чтобы исполнить просьбу победителя, она неловко вскрикнула, сгибая одну ногу в колене и пытаясь перекрыть ненавистному человеку доступ к нетронутому никем, но попытки ее оказались тщетны. Дисбаланс противостоящих сил был очевиден, и не оставалось ничего, кроме как сражаться до победного конца, или утихнуть, пока это все не закончится. 

Неужели настолько мерзко?

Но если поставить себя на ее место... Просто умереть от рук заклятого врага не так позорно, как умереть им опущенной во всех смыслах. Только хотел ли он... 

Само собой.

Его пальцы довольно грубо пробрались под резинку трусиков, нащупывая столь желаемое. Сейчас он отчетливо ощущал свою смертельную жажду и омерзение вперемешку со страхом, исходящие от тела девчонки. Ее лицо раскраснелось от напряжения и предпринимаемых попыток освободиться, а с припухших бледных губ сорвался тихий стон отчаяния.

\- Ну же, - прошипел мужчина, начав двигать пальцами. Гермиона была едва влажной, что его никак не устраивало. Пару раз, когда он думал об этом... После ночи...

Мерлин. Какой бред.

Тяжело дыша он едва соприкоснулся своим лбом с ее. Кожа девушки была влажной от пота, что обуславливалось тяжелыми физическими испытаниями и тесным помещением. Люциус тем временем искренне пытался задержаться в реальности. Нельзя срываться на свою обычную манеру поведения, поскольку даже самый мизерный порыв нежности грязнокровой сучке вовсе ни к чему, но с другой стороны просто резко взять ее что-то мешало. Несмотря на свои привычки, Люциус по природе не был склонен к садизму. Даже скорее наоборот - вся эта маниакальная дребедень с насилием собственными руками разве что увеличивала его брезгливость. Грязнокровка же вызывала слишком противоречивые чувства, а, как известно, Люциус злится, если чего-то не понимает.

\- Да что такое..? - прошептал он. В ответ ему был тихий стон, после чего он не смог удержаться, проникая пальцами глубже. Девушка неловко дернулась в его руках и сильно зажмурилась. Теперь настал его черед застонать от безысходности. Тонкие пальцы теперь уже мягко размазывали сок по нежным складкам, а соски дразняще торчали сквозь чертов тонкий лифчик. Это казалось ненормальным. Такое случалось пару раз, в школьные годы: один раз под неосторожным заклятием местного задиры, который посчитал забавным подшутить так над надменным сокурсником, второй после употребления какой-то сомнительной травы, которая не отпускала почти трое суток.

\- М-маленькая ... - еле выдохнул он.  
\- Заткнись, - выкрикнула она, дернувшись, но попытки побега вновь оказались пресечены. Оба ее запястье оказались сцеплены одной его ладонью и прижаты к ее же груди. Девушку мелко трясло до стука зубов, щеки расчертили крупные слезы, и она бы была слишком наивной, слишком дурочкой, если бы верила в то, что в нем взыграет советь. Да, крупинка надежды оставалась, ведь она никогда не умирает, но вот рациональная часть Гермионы Грейнджер ни капли не сомневалась в том, что достучаться до своего мучителя в этот момент невозможно, и даже не стоит тратить жалких попыток. Как бы не было мерзко морально, в этот момент ее тело предпочитало поступать вопреки ее заранее продуманной на скорую руку модели поведения. В отличие от нее, противник прекрасно знал, что делать. Гермиона не была девственницей, и на данный момент ее несколько огорчал факт того, что ее второй раз обещает быть еще хуже первого. Непонятно по какой причине обезумевший пожиратель непременно пожалеет о содеянном, и если она еще к тому моменту останется жива, то это ненадолго. Малфой мастерски заметает следы, а иначе каким образом он смог забраться столь далеко?

Он и сам не понимал. Один взмах и нижняя часть простого комплекта исчезла. Мозг явно не рулил ситуацией, предоставляя все инстинктам. Люциус не чувствовал отвращения к молодому телу грязнокровой ведьмы, и если уж быть предельно честным, то, скорее всего, никогда не чувствовал. Просто не задумывался.   
То же тепло, то же эмоциональное, вполне милое личико, те же губы, закусываемые уже не в порыве отчаяния. Это возбуждало до отказа, и притягивало к себе все сильнее с каждой секундой. Да, студентка Хогвартса оказалась в неудачном положении, но вот в ловушку угодил именно он.

\- Ты не такая уж и мерзкая, - едва касаясь губами ее уха, прошептал он, - очень даже... Сладкая и послушная девочка.  
\- Зато вы... Ты... - задохнулась она, - остался той же тварью.  
\- Ты боишься меня, - улыбнулся он, замедляя движения. Затем, воспользовавшись ее замешательством, развел ей пошире ноги, и плотнее прижал к стене, устроившись между ними. Воображение рисовало слишком яркие картины того, как она обвивает ногами его талию, и двигается, пытаясь смягчить неприятные ощущения. Молодая, даже юная, непривыкшая... К размерам. Она не знает и не может знать, какие пласты похоти способна поднимать... 

Такой вид. 

Попытки закрыться бесполезны. Стыд, разочарование, злоба... Так мило выглядят на ее личике. Не кривая маска Бэллы, не напускное сочувствие Лорда. Все чисто, просто, напрямую.  
Чуть отстранившись, Малфой принялся расстегивать пуговицы брюк, путаясь в них и проклиная невесть кого. Неизвестно, что больше пугало девчонку - мысль о том, что ее будут насиловать, или о том, что ее будет насиловать мужчина вдвое старше ее. 

Пальцы крепко сомкнулись на ее подбородке, призывая быть с врагом лицом к лицу.

\- Посмотри на меня.  
Бедная Грейнджер тяжело дышала, пытаясь совладать хотя бы с собой. Неизвестно, что творила с ней смесь страха и насилия, но Люциус предпочитал об этом не думать. Она на своем месте - он на своем, так задумано, это правило игры.  
\- Посмотри на меня! - процедил он, повышая тон, и ощутимо тряхнул напряженное измученное тело. Она едва не ударилась головой о стену, и перепугано уставилась на пожирателя. Тот с напряженным удовлетворением оценил степень своего воздействия на жертву и добавил:  
\- Я хочу видеть твои глаза...

Ощутив скользящее прикосновение разгоряченной плоти к клитору девушка резко дернулась, совершив еще одну попытку освободиться, но слуга Лорда удерживал на совесть. Ее зрачки резко расширились, а с губ сорвалось тихое: " Нет..."  
На это аристократ ничего не ответил. В ушах гулко бухала кровь, а тело горело от нахлынувших ощущений. Эта девочка просто подарок!

Очевидно, кто-то из дружков сорвал с нее пломбу, но это ни сколько не портит момента. Возможно даже, что это был кто-то с их курса, или знаменитый на весь мир Виктор Крам. Они же вроде как-то были связаны?.. Газеты, слухи - все расплывчатыми пятнами мелькало перед глазами, не успевая задержаться. Если бы светловолосый коварный злодей ставил себе цель во что бы то ни стало заполучить себе Грейнджер, да еще и овладеть ей полностью, то тогда его, возможно, волновала бы ее физическая невинность. Но все произошло слишком быстро. Скажи ему кто о том, что он вытворяет сейчас парой часов ранее, он бы рассмеялся и швырнул в болтуна «круцио», чтобы впредь не говорил ерунды. Никакой он не предатель крови. Нельзя стать предателем крови вытворяя такие вещи, если ты верен идее прежде всего головой.

Но вот что-что, а разум Люциусу безбожно отказывал.

Неспешно двигаясь в жарком теле, мужчина не замечал, как одна рука поглаживает маленькую грудь, пробираясь под лифчик, а вторая гладит бедро. Девчонка больше не вырывалась. Она дышала так же тяжело, как и он. Она молчала, не зная, куда себя деть, и безуспешно пыталась хотя бы расслабиться. Происходящее больше не вызывало в ней паники - переломный момент уже позади. Она не смирилась, просто изменила тактику. Слабые отголоски удовольствия и возбуждения не задавали боевого настроя. Вообще сложно сосредоточиться, когда тебя с таким внезапным удовольствием имеет твой враг. Это как минимум вводит в ступор. Люциус Малфой всегда знает, что делает, но сейчас Гермиона в этом сильно засомневалась.

\- Мерлин... - прошептал он, крепко зажмурившись.

Гермиона вся взмокла, пытаясь высвободиться и прикрыться, но на ее скудные потуги мужчина не обратил никакого внимания. Он вообще предпочел полностью абстрагироваться и отдаться на растерзание своим желаниям. В животе туго скручивались веревки, физическое возбуждение достигло крайней точки, и причиняло тупую боль. Сам он двести раз проклял необъятные одеяния, но раздеваться не было ни времени, ни желания. Он и так серьезно просчитался, поэтому стоит сохранить последние крупинки превосходства над жертвой.  
Жертвой? Вот и всплывает этот вопрос в очередной раз.

Гермиона громко всхлипнула, принимая его глубоко в себя, на что Малфой незамедлительно отреагировал, прикусив кожу на ее шее. Следы непременно останутся, и возможно даже он не подумает от них избавиться.  
Ты помечена, Грейнджер. Давись своими слезами и унижением, но изменить ничего не удастся.

\- Если ты думаешь... - он чуть отстранился, но не перестал двигаться. Грязнокровка, возможно, потеряла ориентацию в пространстве, но зрение заметно обострилось. Духота, отдаленный грохот и глаза врага.  
Как прозаично, не так ли?  
-... Что все вскоре закончится, то я тебя огорчу. Все только начинается.

Прохладные пальцы с легким касанием переместились на тонкую белую шею и с силой сжались. Не так, чтобы перекрывать кислород, но вполне ощутимо. Гермионе было противно. Противно от самой себя. Если бы не Гарри, если бы не семья Уизли, она бы запросто удавилась, но пока жив Волдеморт - живет ее долг. И эта честь куда важнее ее собственной.   
Что бы не делал пожиратель с телом маглорожденной, ее душу заполучить невозможно. С этого момента она накрепко заперта и запрятана глубоко внутри. Никаких ключей, никаких замков, - бессилен любой.  
Гермиона вскрикнула, пытаясь избавиться от душных оков. Малфой словно обезумев, пытался слиться с ней, вдавливая в стену. О боги, если бы была лишь только одна проблема - нехватка воздуха, - она бы вытерпела, но этот гад задевал такие места, что хотелось кричать.

Не от боли. Черт подери...

Не осознавая, что делает, гриффиндорка выдернула руки из захвата, вцепившись ему в ребра. Она не то пыталась притянуть его ближе к себе, ни то оттолкнуть, что у нее бы точно теперь не вышло. Она истратила слишком много сил на бессмысленные попытки извернуться. Враг, кажется, заметил слабую точку своей жертвы, и Гермиона с ужасом осознала свою ошибку. Сперва он приостановился, а затем, глядя ей в глаза без тени улыбки и превосходства медленно вошел на всю длину, на последних миллиметрах делая рывок. Ее лоно уже не выказывало никакого сопротивления, что не имело ничего общего с ее поведением. Впрочем, такой диссонанс имел свой шарм. Девушка чуть не поперхнулась воздухом, яростно хватаясь за его одежду и оттягивая ее на спине. Резонно положив, что делает все верно, упивающийся повторил сие действие еще пару раз.

\- Не так уж все и плохо, не находишь?   
Слова давались ему с трудом. Мысли не складывались в цепочки, утекая мгновенно, как мелкие рыбешки из-под медлительных пальцев. Голова казалась пустой, словно воздушный шар. Все, что было возможно - собрать кончиками пальцев странные, но чертовски мощные ощущения, и заполнить им пустоту.

Какая хреновая романтика. Люциус Малфой не способен на такое.

Участница золотого трио громко всхлипывала и издавала глухие стоны, борясь с желанием закусить запястье и не позориться. Казалось, что она вот-вот взорвется от напряжения. Постыдного гадкого, которое так внезапно из боли и отвращения превратилось в крышесносные вибрации. Страх, отчаянье, злость и удовольствие, - коктейль, который чувствовали оба. И оба же участвовали в его создании.

\- Пожалуйста... - меж ударами сердца успела пробубнить Гермиона. Она обессиленно прикрыла глаза, ожидая конца, что непременно настанет. Кажется, и для нее тоже.  
\- «Пожалуйста» что, грязнокровка? - прошипел он.

Не посчитав нужным ответить, Гермиона подалась вперед, выгнувшись в пояснице. Видом нельзя было не залюбоваться: распахнутое рванье, некогда бывшее скромной одежкой, бледное хрупкое тело, лоснящееся пылинками пота, исчезающего под подушечками пальцев. Это по определению не может вызывать омерзения. Простая природная эстетика, которая может быть присуща всему. 

Малфой что-то слышал об эстетике отвратительного. Возможно, именно это он проанализирует после парочки "круцио". И это было ничто, по сравнению с тем фактом, что в ней он нащупал точку, отключающую весь организм разом. Сначала отказал мозг, затем сдалось и все остальное, оставив функционировать лишь самые чувствительные зоны, сигнализирующие словно аварийные огни: "тронуть тут", а здесь "слегка провести и сжать".

Весьма заманчиво осознавать, что ты можешь обладать такой властью.

\- О боже, - не осознавая, кому именно взывает, Гермиона добела сжала мантию врага и издала непонятный высокий звук. Кожу пронзил мгновенный разряд, оставивший после себя онемение в пальцах и легкое покалывание, в остальном же это напоминало достаточно сильный удар по голове. Эхом колотилась только неимоверная слабость и ощутимая пульсация между ног. Это не сразу позволило вернуться в реальность и понять, что отец школьного врага от нее не отстал. Когда шум в ушах, наконец, начал стихать, она расслышала шелестящее дыхание, трогающее пряди ее растрепанных волос. Люциус прижимал ее К СЕБЕ так сильно, что у мозгового центра трио улетучилось последнее желание портить момент.   
Девушка, наконец, смогла расслабить ладони и отпустить мантию, разминая пальцы.   
Скорее всего, под тканью на его спине остались красные борозды, и один только Мерлин знает, как бы он оправдывался за них перед своей женой...

Представить было бы забавно, но не в этой ситуации.

Ничего трогательного и нежного. Если Гермиона сейчас напомнит ему о своем существовании, то жалеть будет уже на том свете. Впрочем, если не пожалеет она, то уже никто этого сделать не успеет, а этот беспринципный монстр едва ли вспомнит о существовании какого-то там сострадания.

Додумать она не успела, поскольку аристократ судорожно завозился, и когда ей в ребра уперся кончик палочки, она смогла только раскрыть рот.

\- Ступерфай, - раздался сухой шепот над ухом, и это было последнее, что она слышала, обмякнув в жесткой хватке.


End file.
